


Something Unexpected One-shots

by enchantedbeauty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/pseuds/enchantedbeauty
Summary: One-shots set in the Something Unexpected universe that serve as a reprieve from the main story. Featuring Desna's Pradesh family as well as my own OC's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Thalia. Thanks for visiting...

Lucy walked into Kaleb’s office with coffee and biscotti. She set them down to the side and didn’t say anything as she flipped through some of the reports on his desk. While all reports from the various research and development labs were supposed to be emailed, the ones from White Sea were often left on his desk in paper.

What a lot of the researchers didn’t realize was that they were usually the last ones he got to because they weren’t on his tablet.

“Hm…” Lucy murmured when one caught her eye.

“What?” he asked as he reached for the coffee.

“Can I keep this one?” she asked holding up a bound packet of papers.

“Which one is that?”

“The redevelopment of the north-east training center.”

“Uh…sure. That’s not what you were hired for though.”

“I know. It looks interesting though.”

He watched as she walked out. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Thane had stopped being the one that brought in his meals when he ate in his office. Or that he didn’t stop Lucy from bringing him small snacks.

.~*~.

“Miss Heartfilia, correct?” The man wasn’t especially tall but he was fit with blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and a strong features.

“Yes. Hadron Gakis?” The man nodded and Lucy gestured to the two men accompanying her. “This is Erik and Bickslow.”

“Welcome.”

Like most of the guild, he’d heard the rumors that spanned from her and the guildmaster being in a relationship to them hating each other, but she’s in a relationship with one of his brothers. The two men behind her had bemused looks but he was fairly certain that they were together.

The training field was indoors but didn’t have floors. Near the entrance was doors that led up into the stands that were built high above the ground. It looked large enough that the entirety of the Fairy Tail guildhall could occupy the space a few times over. Filling the space was boulders and twisted tors like the ones found in Cae-lum.

“Are they solid?” Bickslow asked as he walked over to touch one.

“My husband is an illusion mage. He was experimenting with a new enchantment that could create solid illusions through the direction of a lacrima and computer.” Hadron walked over to a computer that was built into the wall. “Step back.”

The boulders disappeared and were replaced by a forest.

“The idea was to allow mages to train in various surroundings. We’re still working on the mechanics to allow for rain, wind, even heat or snow.”

“This is cool,” Bickslow said. “Why are we here?”

“Mr. Gakis sent Kaleb a request for beta testers.”

Hadron released an audible sigh. “I thought you were here to do a performance review.”

“Huh? No. I saw the request and took it from his desk,” Lucy admitted sheepishly. She turned to her two comrades. “Boulders or forest?”

“Boulders,” both men said.

Hadron changed it to boulders and went up to the observation room. It was built below the stands with a window of virtually unbreakable glass that looked into the arena. On the ground, the mages separated, having decided to try racing across.

Bickslow won the first round. It surprised the men that Lucy came in at a close second.

“Capricorn had me doing similar runs when I was training with Draco.”

Capricorn’s idea of a morning wake-up was a run around the rim of Draco’s basin while he yelled what speed’s she should be going. The first couple of wings had resulted in lots of bruises as she got used to the terrain.

Erik arrived, slightly out of breath and shooting death glares at Lucy and Bickslow.

They set up to run again. This time, when Lucy overtook Bickslow, he summoned his babies and used them to fly past Lucy before dropping back down to run.

Hadron was waiting for them. “What did you think?”

“Would the illusion hold up to fighting? Because it should be able to hold up to magic. Also, so I can kick his ass for cheating,” Lucy said, glaring at Bickslow who shuttered, suddenly regretting his trick. (He’d regret it more when he woke up the following day with Natsu’s hair.)

“That’s what you’re here to test.”

“Hm… Lucy kick!”

She round-house kicked Bickslow. Instead of being stopped by the boulder, he went through it.

“That’s interesting,” Erik commented, knocking on the stone when it reappeared.

“Anyone moving faster than about three miles per hour would go through it. Your kicks are surprisingly fast.”

“So, you can walk into it but not run?” Lucy said.

“Correct. Now, the speed that you and Bickslow were jumping off it allows the stone to keep from disappearing since you were hitting from an angle as well as moving past quickly. I think we'll need to adjust the speed because I noticed both of you struggling to launch off a few times.”

“This is amazing,” Lucy said with a smile. “Same time Thursday work for you?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Bickslow, Lucy, and Erik left Hadron and headed to the guild. They’d barely left before they started arguing about rules. Both Lucy and Erik agreed that the use of magic was a dirty trick.

They never would develop a coherent list of rules or a point system.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SU made me cry so I needed a break.  
> Rhiannon and Vander

Rhiannon dropped onto one of the privacy booths and ignored her mate following behind her.

“I’m dying. I want cake.”

Vander chuckled. “You’re not dying.”

“Fine. But I still want cake.”

“I can think of a few fun ways we can eat cake.”

Rhiannon slowly pushed herself up to look at him. “Van, love. Sometimes, even I jus’ wanna eat cake. Chocolate. Wit’ strawberries.”

It took him a moment to realize that she was sincerely waiting for him to bring her cake.

“Can we talk about the fun way later?”

“Maybe. ‘Cause seriously, not real sure I’m movin’ again.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rhiannon was sitting at the back of a bar. Once upon a time, it had been a hub for drugs coming out of Joya which was why Vander was sniffing around, looking for information concerning Joya siding with Alvarez.

She’d given him permission to use what ever skills he had to get information. Luckily, no one had questioned her mate mark since it went along with the other tattoos adorning his body. She was impressed with the fact that he hadn’t resorted to sex though he’d tempted a few with the promise of as well as a few rounds of oral.

Suddenly a fight broke out between two women arguing that they’d have the first round with Vander. After a minute, surprising Rhiannon, a man joined the argument claiming that he had first dibs.

“I have to take credit for this,” Vander said with a cocky smile.

She arched an eyebrow. “Blame. I think the word you’re looking for is blame.”

“Nope. Credit. We needed a distraction,” he said, pulling her hand to lead her into the abandoned office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.  
> Sting/Rogue

Sting flopped onto the bed, chuckling at Rogue’s unamused look.  Rogue was attempting to read though he already knew that wasn’t going to last long as Sting crawled over to him and nipped his neck.

“Did you see the new girl?” Sting asked.

“Yukino, right? She would be your type.”

Sting shifted so that he was back on his ankles and his hands were moving underneath Rogue’s shirt. “Jealous?” he asked as nibbled down his neck.

Rogue moved Sting so that he could kiss him. “No. We haven’t invited anyone in a while but are you sure inviting someone from the guild is a good idea?”

“Minerva’s been trying.”

“That’s a mood killer.”

Sting pouted for a second before moving to cup him through his pants. “You sure?” he asked as Rogue moaned.

“Where are-?”

“Asleep.”

Rogue kissed Sting and let his mate unclothe him.

.~*~.

“So? Why’d you bring up the new girl?” Rogue asked, rolling onto his side and propping up his head to look at Sting.

“Just thinking. If we want a broodmother, it should be a mage, right?”

Rogue arched an eyebrow. “You’re thinking about kids?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, Frosch and Lestor are great, but I’d like for us to have children. And if it’s a mage in the guild, we can all be kinda together. Instead of a woman having to give up the baby they carried.”

“I like it,” Rogue chuckled. “Might take some time for her to warm up to the idea.”

“That’s why we start early. I’m not ready for them _now_. But eventually.”

“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Some actual fluff. This is expanded from a referenced scene earlier in SU.

Bickslow plopped down in the chair that Lucy usually sat in when she was in his office. It didn’t actually belong in his office, but he kept it because she always sat in it.

“Hi?” Kaleb said, putting his tablet down and giving him a suspicious look.

“You know that’s dangerous, right?” Bickslow asked.

“What is?”

“Falling for Lucy. She’s a dragon slayer so she’s gonna have a mate.”

Kaleb frowned. He hadn’t realized that he’d been that obvious. Even still, part of him wanted to argue against Bickslow’s assertion. Not that it was dangerous. It undoubtedly was a one-way street to a broken heart. But that he was in love with her.

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah… Maybe try that lie on someone that can’t read your soul. Though, I’d hate to see what you’d do to me if I asked her to stop giving you a reason to fall for her.”

Kaleb chuckled. “If you weren’t mated, what would you do?”

“Nothing. Ever and Lucy have been deliberately antagonizing Laxus by visiting bathhouses after missions. He can’t fry the bath attendants but he sure as hell could’ve fried me.”

Bickslow was watching for his brother’s reaction to Lucy visiting the bathhouses. The annoyance flickered for a second before he remembered that he had no right to stop and became stoic.

“When was the last time you were serious about a woman?”

For a moment, Kaleb wondered if Lucy had put him up to the question. Then realized that it was definitely their father.

“It’s been awhile. She’s right that usually-”

He stopped when the door opened and both men froze, looking at Lucy who had a coffee precariously perched on top of a boxed meal.

“Um…hi?”

Bickslow stood. “Need a hand?”

“Thanks,” she said as he picked up the coffee. “That one’s mine. This is Kaleb’s.” She glanced between the two of them. “You two were talking about me, weren’t you?”

“Nope,” Bickslow said though the lack of his Cheshire smile was his usual tell.

“Yeah. Whatever. I’m gonna tell your dad that you two are gossiping about me.”

“He’d probably be glad to hear that,” Bickslow teased as he walked out behind her. Before closing the door, he winked at his brother.

Kaleb opened the boxed meal and found a sandwich with fries. Yeah. He was probably too far gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emzadi and Laxus

Three days and Laxus was looking rather worse for the wear. Emzadi teased him about not being able to keep up. That usually made him more vigorous in bed as he tried to prove her wrong. She also needed to thank Vander and Cristoff for taking some time to teach him things out of their bags of tricks. And give them hell for not doing it earlier.

The first time Laxus had been in Bosco, after he’d tried taking over his guild, she’d been studying in Minstrel. She happened to be home for a break when he’d arrived. She’d given him a kiss as a greeting, like usual, and was surprised to hear her dragon reacting.

Arman had heard it and immediately ushered her out of the room to Laxus’s confusion. It didn’t take long for Cristoff and Nurem to recognize that part of his problem was that there was a disconnect between him and his dragon soul. At the end of her break, she was sent back to Minstrel with the understanding that Laxus wasn’t ready to have a mate.

The time with them gone on Tenrou was doubly worse for her. First was the loss of her brother. But second was the loss of the only man that she knew was her mate. Cristoff understood her longing but hadn’t lost two lovers in mating attempts. Beck ended up in her bed a lot during her darker moments.

After Fairy Tail disbanded, Bickslow showed up at home with his team who Arman welcomed with open arms.

 

“Would you like to share pleasure?” Emzadi asked Laxus the first chance she got. Freed and Evergreen were shocked, but somebody had told her brother that his friend was her mate.

“I always thought you hated me,” he said, arching his eyebrow in surprise.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Once again, she heard her dragon respond to him. This time though, she could see that he recognized what his dragon was saying to him.

“You weren’t ready before.”

“I’m not ready now,” he admitted.

“Oh,” she said, backing away.

He grabbed her arm before she could get far. “I’m not ready yet.”

She smiled. “I can live with that.”

 

Three days and their mating marks had fully set. She’d given him an arched look when she realized that her mark would sit on her breast.

_“It was a surefire way that it would always be visible,” he said with a wolfish grin then gestured to the fact that hers was on his forearm._

They’d finally decided to leave the cabin they were into head into town. She’d run into a store to grab a couple of things while Laxus waited outside. Even just a necessity run was too much shopping.

She came out and a woman was speaking to Laxus. It took a moment for her to recognize Laxus beginning to shift away from polite to annoyed. The woman’s accent was more Stellan than Boscan which explained why she wasn’t acknowledging Laxus saying that he was spoken for.

“Hi. Back. The Fuck. Off,” Emzadi said with a dangerous smile that revealed both dragon slayer canines. The woman glanced at the mating mark and Emzadi swore she could see the light switching on before she left in a hurry.

“C’mon,” Emzadi growled as she dragged Laxus behind her.

Laxus knew better than to fight but he might’ve resisted if he’d known where Emzadi was going. He was just grateful that his mate wasn’t one of those women that assumed he’d encouraged the flirting.

Emzadi stopped at the first jewelry store she found and snarled when Laxus hesitated to follow. She was going to put a ring on him. She’d have tried bright, flashing lights, but that seemed impractical. So, she was going to find a bold Promise ring that _no one_ was going to miss, and he was going to wear it. Happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SPOILERS!**  
>  Lucy/Kaleb  
> For one thing, I haven't decided if Jude survives the war. This was mostly me ranting 'cause my poor Floridian senses do not like 65 degree weather.

“Fuck this,” Lucy gripped as she bundled tighter in her coat, grateful that Kaleb was carrying their son. They’d gotten off the airship in Magnolia to the biting cold of a Fiorian Christmas. The holiday wasn’t as important in Bosco, so she’d grudgingly agreed to her father’s request to spend it in Fiore. Still, she insisted on celebrating in Magnolia where she could spend time with Fairy Tail as well.

“What happened to not cursing around Myles?” Kaleb asked though Lucy could hear the mirth in his tone.

“He’s not quite a year old. I’m fine,” she grumbled.

“I rather like the snow,” Kaleb commented as he watched the flakes come down.

“That’s because it’s new and shiny to you. Wait ‘til you get a cold from a mission in the snow…” She was still grumbling and Kaleb could hear her mental commentary. He was surprised by the sweet gesture of uprooting the tree so that Lucy could see it.

Deciding to distract her, he sent her an imagined future. It was of Myles running around with faceless, imagined cousins as they visited the Fiorian guild in the winter. The children were having a snowball fight.

She tugged the scarf that was covering her face down, so he could see her smile. Then said, “I still hate the fucking snow.”

She continued the march from where they’d had to park to the warmth of the guild. All while continuing therant about how miserable the cold was.


	7. Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy/Kaleb with a dash of Vander

There weren’t many things about Kaleb that made Lucy nervous. The look of retribution when she pranked him was one. Especially when a minor prank war escalated into his siblings. That was soon followed by guild members subtly taking sides like covering for Lucy when she was preparing. It had been good for the guild to see him be playfully over-dramatic about them siding with Lucy.

The “we’ve been busy and haven’t had sex in too long” look usually made her an excited nervous. The clean-up usually sucked since those looks rarely led to sex in the bedroom. Only their family dared bursting into the guildmaster suite or either of their offices.

Kaleb arranging for a car wasn’t especially weird. Though, more often than not, he usually drove. What made her nervous was that Vander was driving. And most concerning, that Kaleb was expecting Lucy to get in the car, with Myles, and let Vander drive. Without knowing where they were going.

“I’m a great driver,” Vander said defensively as if he knew what the look that she was giving Kaleb said.

“Get in,” Kaleb said but Lucy arched an eyebrow and refused to move.

“Do you really think I’d let anything happen to Myles?” Vander said defensively.

“I dread to think what Arman would do to you if a single hair was out of place,” she muttered darkly and smirked when Vander shuddered. Myles being the first-born grandbaby, with Emzadi’s daughter not too far behind, he was a special kind of spoiled.

She grudgingly slid into the backseat and glared at Kaleb the entire time that he was tying the blindfold around her eyes. The blindfold bothered Myles, so Kaleb was cooing at him.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see.”

Kaleb took advantage of her blindness to nip her ear.

“Hey. No sex in the back seat. It’s distracting,” Vander said.

“Like that would stop Rhia and you.”

“You’re not Rhia and me.”

Lucy and Vander spent most of the drive trying to out-sass the other with Kaleb interjecting every so often. Generally to say that he was putting money on Lucy with most challenges.

The car finally stopped, and Kaleb helped Lucy out.

“You can take the blindfold off.”

In front of them was a hundred-foot tower with a room at the top. It looked like something out of a Rapunzel storybook.

“You actually built a tower?”

“I did say I was gonna put you in one.” He chuckled at the unamused she gave him. “It’s just an illusion to cover a cabin.”

Kaleb led her over and showed her how to find the door. Once inside, Lucy gasped.

The suite at the guild was austere. It was functional and with comfortable couches and the like, but it hadn’t been a place where he entertained. Even his siblings hadn’t spent as much time there as they had in year since Lucy dropped into his life.

The cabin though- it was a mixture of all the things he’d pulled out of her imagination as she’d thought about what she’d like to do with suite. It was warm and cozy with pictures from her time at Fairy Tail that he’d gotten help from Levy and Mirajane to get as well as ones that he’d gotten from his father.

“How?”

“I can hear your thoughts. And Levy helped.”

“This is amazing,” she said, slowly working her way through the first floor.

“There’s four bedrooms upstairs. Any more kids that that and we’ll have to expand.”

Lucy shot him a dirty look over her shoulder then turned completely when she realized that he’d placed Myles in a bassinet. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“We need to make sure there’s time for us as a family and I think always being at the guild makes that hard sometimes. So, this is a place we can escape to.”

“I love it. I’m still planning on redecorating the suite though.”

“I know.”

“So, should we see if Vander’s already left before we christen that master bedroom?”

“Nope,” Kaleb said, lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed her as he went up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon/Vander  
> I'm blaming my cold for this.

Rhiannon glanced up from the book she’d borrowed from Emzadi as Vander trudged in wearing nothing but a pair of sleep pants and a pitiful look.

“I think I’m sick.”

Rhiannon arched an eyebrow. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” he said as he curled up on the other end of the couch with his head in her lap. “Shouldn’t you take care of me?”

“Fine,” she said, brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. “Let’s take a bath and get you to bed.”

“Okay!” he said with an expression that she could only describe as a happy puppy.

She filled the bathtub and added her favorite bath salts to it. As she washed him down, she teased him. Made sure her breasts rubbed against his back. ‘Innocently’ teased every erogenous zone she knew he had. Felt his arousal in her hand. But never lingered anywhere long enough for him to orgasm.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed,” she said, standing up and wrapping herself up in a towel.

“Uh. Wait!”

She turned and gave him an impatient look. “Come on, Sicky. You need to get some rest.” She pulled him out of the water and toweled him down. Once again, teasing him before leading him to their bed.

Instead of climbing in after him, she started digging into their toy drawer.

“What are you doing?”

“Well that bath got me hot and bothered but you’re sick and need your rest.” She pulled out her favorite vibrator. “Luckily, this is waterproof.”

“I take it back,” he said, grabbing her around the waist and pushing her into the bed. “I’m not sick and you should take responsibility for this.” He enjoyed the moan she made when he ground his erection against her folds.

“Fine.” She flipped him over. “But I’m calling the shots. And keep that out,” she added as he was about to toss the vibrator back into the open drawer.

His wicked smirk shifted into a groan as she sank down on him.


End file.
